


do you ever wonder why (we look up to the sky?)

by Natty_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Natasha deserved better, Other, Post-Endgame, Sad, Unsaid feelings, sad fic, steve/nat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: Steve mourns for the loss of someone he should have told his feelings to.





	do you ever wonder why (we look up to the sky?)

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is what you call a drabble? or a one-shot? I don't really know xD.
> 
> And the title inspired from Hey Angel by One Direction.
> 
> thank you for reading ♡

➳ ⧗⍟  
Steve stares out on the horizon as the day bleeds carefully into nightfall.

Light crunches of footsteps, alerts his enhanced hearing as it stops to rest beside his standing figure. He does not need to know whose footsteps those were.

Silence passes the two as both stares out, on the horizon, beauty in all mother nature is at is, as it turns from light yellow to pink to an ever bright color of red orange.

It is Clint who breaks the silence, in a rather awkward clearing of his throat, clad in a formal black tuxedo and pants with a dark purple tie, band-aid adorning his cheek.

Steve on the other hand, was wearing a dark blue tuxedo and pants (which she loved very much) and a light blue tie.

"She loved you, you know?" Clint says, as a matter of factly. The archer stares as ahead as he says those words.

Steve stays quiet for a moment, ducking his head down, as the blows slow as the sun dips into the horizon slowly by slowly, the skies turn dark blue, and stars begin to come out.

"I know...." He trails off, looking up at the stars, a lone tear escaps from his eye, "...but I wish I told her the same..." 

Well, technically, she didn't tell him at all. But look on her face, says it all, everytime they're together. He knows. And he regrets not saying anything, because fear got the best of him.

And where is she now?

Gone.

Clint glances at Steve, with a small smile of assurance, that did not seem to ease much of his heavy heart.

"She knows." He says, as both Soldier and Archer looks up to the skies, as the stars twinkle from above them, knowing Natasha is in a better place now.

➳ ⧗⍟


End file.
